Akamaru
by mooloo95
Summary: Dog-sitting for a friend. Or going out on a date. Which one would you choose?


**This is my first ever story for Fan Fiction! :D Woooooo! I wrote this for an English exam practice and got an A*, and dedicated the edited Naruto version for my bestest friend ever :D It's not long, and unfortunately, there is no SasuNaru in this story :( Enjoy and let me know what you thought - would be good if i could get an A* in the real exam :D**

Sasuke street slithered through the outskirts the bustling Konoha city, flinging coloured blobs of houses as it zoomed through tall buildings. The hyper-active street had even more hyper-active inhabitants, clumsily skating through their lives. However, if you float along to the last house on the glowing red corner, with the lush green, razor-bladed grass and the luminous yellow doghouse, you will unwantingly discover the Inuzakas. Naruto's neighbours!

Located far within the sickly doghouse, buried under tattered toys, is Kiba Inuzuka's lunatic puppy - 'Akamaru.' As Naruto stood with a pom-pom encrusted lead in one hand, and a disgustingly smelling 'poop-bag' in the other, he glared at this mutt that wiuld corrupt the best night of his life.

'Man, dog-sit for my tonight!' Kiba screeched, as he and Ino, his overly-gorgeous girlfriend, lept their way to a salsa class. Naruto shuddered at the thought of the two dog-lover and his marshmallow twisting the night away.

The yappity fur ball yanked him away from his daydreams, and as he looked into it's beady, joyful eyes, Naruto realised that there could be away to get around the intruding problem. A date with a dog! Not literally, of course - a little weird. The blonde had finally been accepted on his very first date with Sakura, and they had chosen to see the ghastly movie 'Zombie Dogs 3,' on the same night as having to constantly watch Akamaru. so, naturally, Naruto would sneak Akamaru with him. He was small enough to squash into the fox's orange jacket, it was win-win. Nevertheless, there was a few downfalls, a few precautions he would have to make. One, Akamaru smelt like a bag of hairy onions. Two, only the sound of crumpling crisp packets could shut him up. And finally, the absolution of the evening, no matter what, Naruto would have to look after another zombie dog. God help him!

The slightest glimpse of hope that shone more brightly that the blue eyed ninja's worried streamed through his whole body, and a devilish smirk twisted upon his face. The glowing lead was whipped to the floor, the silky bag forcefully stuffed in an orange pocket, and one yo-yo dog discretely smothered in a jacket.

On arrival for the movie, hell broke loose. Oh, the HORROR! The three on the date didn't even make it two steps into the theatre before screams were echoed and bounded onto their Naruto and Sakura's eardrums and the auditorium became a blur. Akamaru was as sneaky as a snake in the grass. Sudden waves of popcorn were exploded into the air and cinema seas were smacked back with the tornado of people escaping. For every bark from the movie, a louder yap rippled from Akamaru and an ongoing war of annoying dog sounds rocketed through the cinema.

An old, crumpled man jumped and flinched as his ankles were fiercly licked by the python hidden deep under his chair. A loud snore erupted from him as it became evident why he, too, had not run for his life.

The theatre door creaked slowly and the chairs sighed as the cinema became empty, calm and settled. Beneath the dim light, a tiny wash of white fur trotted happily back to Naruto, and upon seeing him and Saukura's frozen faces, happily bounded to the blonde's lap, and forcefully lapped his face.

'See you around.' Naruto's would-of-been (but thank GOD not) lover quivered, and then sprinted towards the door. Naruto leant his head against the bruised red head rest, and sunk into his sorrow. 'Maybe I did make the wrong decision,' he thought, before standing up, exiting, and falling flat on his face with a 'thud' by tripping over a crisp packet; the same packet that failed to shut Akamaru up early.

'Akamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!'


End file.
